


Completion

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-10
Updated: 2003-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone asked for Ian/Ian slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Be gentle with me, but I'd love to hear feedback. 

## Completion

by Gary

[]()

* * *

Author's MAJOR KUDOS to Ruby ([www.geocities.com/rubyswritings)](http://www.geocities.com/rubyswritings\)) for the beta work. That she was willing to help a newbie while in the midst of her own epic fic amazes me. Her edit and suggestions really added the sizzle... 

Completion 

After a long day, Ian liked to spend time looking at himself. Standing by his bed, he took inventory: The sandy brown hair, the bronze skin  & dark nipples. He was wiry, not a lot of muscle at all, but what he had was solid. No more baby fat, and the 6-pack that was just starting to really look good, with a happy trail leading down... "Yep," he grinned, "between the face and the package, it's no wonder the ladies seem to like me..." 

"I don't know why you worry bout the ladies - after all, nobody knows how to keep you happy like you do," his reflection said, stepping forward to run his fingers down his brother's chest, gently tugging on a nipple, and then onto the trail of hair as it lead into his boxers. 

Pulling himself closer until they were barely inches apart, Ian smiled and began the nightly ritual of completion. Feeling his twin tracing the long scar that ran along his spine he knew exactly what the other boy was thinking. 

"You know I want to be inside you again, and NOT just the usual way" he said, confirming Ian's suspicions. 

Letting himself be pulled even closer Ian grinned in that very confident way of his. "I'm sure we can arrange that, but you know that I want to be inside you, too," he stated as they started grinding against each other. 

'Well, there is at least ONE benefit to being such a freak' Ian thought, as he pulled himselves onto the bed. 'How many other guys are out there that can literally go fuck himself?' But despite the advantages sometimes Ian couldn't help but think of himself as the victim of two separate tragedies- tragedies of both nature and blinding bad luck. 

He was one of conjoined twins when he was born 16 years ago. Unfortunately, they were joined on the back, sharing some basic portions of the central nervous system. The first tragedy being that only one had fully matured during gestation and, like in that weird Steven King novel, Ian had mostly absorbed his brother during the course of the pregnancy. The only outward evidence of his success being very quickly removed by a plastic surgeon shortly after his birth, leaving only a long scar on the right side of his back, just parallel to his spine. 

Three years later, his parents had taken him to the High School homecoming game, as Dad had played football and liked to relive his youth as much as possible. Of course, tragedy had found him again. Meteors fell from the sky, and Ian got a fairly heavy blast of radiation from the rock that landed next to him. But nature's sense of irony wasn't done with him yet because even as he and his parents ran with all the others the meteors took his Mom and gave him back his brother. 

A brother that was currently grinding their cocks together and biting not-so-gently at his nipple brought him back from the drifting thoughts that always took him before they rejoined. "I'll know what you're thinking soon enough, but right now let's work on what you're feeling" he said, grinning and pulling their briefs off to ensure that Ian stayed in the present. 

"Yeah, I wanna know how that history class at college went today, and that interview with Chlo--oh FUCK! Do that again," Ian moaned, as his twin bit his navel and worked his way lower. Looking down, he couldn't get over the vision facing him: Himself, smiling up, tracing his tongue along the edge of his cock's swollen head and down the shaft, back into the slit, and spreading precum until his head and lips glistened with it. 

Unable to stand any more, Ian leaned over for a long, deep kiss. A kiss far more sensual than should be possible for most teenage boys - but then most boys weren't able to fully understand how the other half felt, either. Licking his lips, Ian flipped them over, continuing the kiss while grinding their cocks together, slickness spreading between them. 

"No! I want to be in you tonight!" came the immediate protest, as Ian pulled back and kneed his legs apart. 

"Don't worry, you will be," he grinned, as he slid his hard, slick cock against his brother's hole. Shuddering and groaning as the boy wrapped his legs around him, unable to resist the feeling of his own cock making it's way in until he was buried to the hilt. 

"You know I can't resist this! Fuck me!" he whispered in defeat, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck, and grinding hard against the cock buried in his ass. Not one to waste time, Ian immediately started the motion, pulling out nearly all the way each time before thrusting hard and deep, causing moans rather than cries from the body under him. 

Seeing him reach to stroke his own cock, Ian grabbed the errant hand and held it away. Laughing as he felt the other's struggle, he held both arms down, his grip tightening on slim wrists, and whispered "Don't touch yourself ian, you'll spoil the fun! 

Denied the ability to jack himself, he settled for thrusting harder against Ian, squeezing his muscles together and groaning as his prostate was relentlessly assaulted. Using his legs to pull his brother in, he shuddered and moaned from the burn of Ian's cock slamming into him. 

Losing control, Ian found himself biting the inside of his cheek to remain quiet, moaning as he came, sliding in one last time as he felt the tremors of his orgasm rocket through his body. 

"You're right," Ian said pulling out, "nobody else will ever be able to make us feel this good." Punctuating his statement by straddling his brother, he leaned down for another kiss, smirking as the now very lubed cock nestled between his cheeks. "Told you you'd be inside me tonight" 

Finally letting go, Ian dragged his hands from wrists to arms, and steadied himself by grabbing firm shoulders and squeezing tightly as he slowly sat on his cock. Forcing himself down until he could feel wiry curls against his ass, he stopped, both of them panting heavily from their desire. Ian smiled as he threw his head back to enjoy as his twin thrust up into him, hands running over his chest, rubbing and pinching dark brown nipples, twisting as they fought to keep their moans as quiet as possible. 

Any witness to the scenario would have been amazed - not by the twins themselves, but because you couldn't tell where one boy began or the other ended. Wrapped around each other, riding and stroking, nipples being twisted, low soft groans of undeniable pleasure filling the room. Grinding down, grunting under the dual assault on his cock & prostate, Ian came again, spraying his brother's chest & abs before collapsing. Licking and kissing the neck pressed against his lips he felt a deep, nearly painful, thrust before warm come flooded him. Shuddering and gasping raggedly, they both lay silent for a while before either one found his voice. 

"I don't think it can get any better than this." Ian breathed. 

"I know." 

"You complete me." 

"Of course I do - I'm a part of you." the other boy stated with confidence, tracing the long, now-jagged scar, working his fingers deeper as he ran the length of it. "You know, I'll never get over how this works." He said, as he started to feel himself shrinking away. 

"I know, but at least we'll always be together. And I know I'll survive 'cause you've got my back!" Ian grinned and yawned at the same time, lifting off his other self, both of them sweaty and sticky from their play. 

Shifting to lay on his side, he allowed his other self to work his scar open as he went to sleep. Smiling to himself as he drifted off, he knew that in the morning he'd have all the memories of his brother's adventures today, including the sex. His last awareness was of a familiar body snuggling against him. Back to back, and slowly pressing closer, Ian slept. 


End file.
